A Perfect Tryst
by rk-san
Summary: Fuji finds out about Tezuka's secret and both committed a sin. TezuFuji, AU.
1. Disclosure

A Perfect Tryst

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

Rating: T

Summary: Fuji finds out about Tezuka's secret and both committed a sin. TezuFuji, AU.

1 - Disclosure

_That time, I thought about quitting. My youth wanted much thrilling jobs than being stuck in front of a desk and computer which older people seem more apt at doing. I wasn't complaining about the wage, in fact, I was lucky to be a part of this small yet acknowledged financial company. I was sure my career, and humbly, my capabilities won't ever plunge me into a mud._

_Maybe, when I'm older and wanted stability, I can always go back here._

_My mind was almost set at leaving. But Sanada-san, our President, asked me to orient the new special employee and that made my mind waver. I wondered why the greatest man I know here called him special. I was definitely intrigued._

_Then, when I saw him, I did get it._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

_Powerful, charismatic, effortlessly outstanding, the handsomest__…_

_…just plain perfect__…__ for me?_

_But I believe I saw another quality that Sanada-san hadn't found, or even wouldn't find, it was__…__ something no one would ever see except me. There's danger in him, yet it only made my blood rush with excitement even more. I couldn't almost breathe when we greeted each other and shook our hands for the very first time._

_"Tezuka Kunimitsu desu."_

_The chance led me to become Tezuka's first friend, then the closest friend. Or maybe the only friend. He rarely talks, but it's okay since he doesn't even look to some of our co-workers. They don't mind of course, it's just me who doesn't want Tezuka to ignore me like he does to them._

_As months came, I went greedy over Tezuka's company, to the point that I'm already flirting with him explicitly. He doesn't get mad so I remained persistent._

_And until Tezuka's here, until we're eating together starting that day we've became friends, until he walks home with me until the bus stop I use, and until he shows me those precious rare smiles, I won't ever think of quitting. _

_Because Tezuka's got the perfect thrill I wanted._

_-_v-

7:05 pm

It was a good feeling that he didn't have to knock before entering Tezuka's office. Until Tezuka scowl him for it, like he does to others, at least Fuji could continue thinking that he's exceptional in Tezuka's eyes.

"Still not done?" He grasped Tezuka's shoulder and lowered his head, taking a peek on the computer screen. "Will you finish soon?" He purposely asked with his lips near Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka's shoulders stiffened, and to Fuji's excitement, Tezuka had his head and turning to meet his awaiting blue orbs.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "It's almost done," he replied, looking back immediately on the task, "…Will you wait?"

"Of course. Should you be really asking that? It'll be lonely to eat without you," Fuji said, and saw Tezuka's lip curve a bit for a brief moment. "We always eat together…"

"Hn. Always."

Fuji made a victorious smirk. "Then let me stay here while I wait," as he sat on Tezuka's desk near the computer screen, the dreamy state he was in caused him to knock Tezuka's open suitcase off the table, creating messy files on the marble floor.

Fuji did not miss the alarm in Tezuka's eyes.

"Oh, sorry! Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Please continue." He ushered Tezuka to focus back on his work, but the man insisted and was anxious as he hurriedly picked the materials. Fuji thought he just offended Tezuka's tidiness and felt very sorry.

But when Fuji picked the last item on the ground…

_Hiragi Izumi 04/05_

_Tezuka-kun, keep this photo so you'll always remember what I look like the day before I married you. Found it in my old room yesterday. It's so cold here in Hokkaido. Oka-san expected you but I told her you're busy._

Everything turned black except for the glowing material in his hand. In the photo, there was a lovely woman staring at him, she had black hair curled properly above her shoulder, shining green eyes, and a sweet smile. Although queen-alike, Fuji couldn't convince himself to look at it again.

Fuji might have found his voice, but it was trembling.

"…Your wife is pretty…"

_Out of all things I could say. _The truth unconsciously came out from Fuji's mouth like a bitter vomit.

"Fuji."

"Here you go…"

Fuji hastily returned the photo, but for some reason, it was his hand that Tezuka took. "I… Can you wait a minute more? I'll just fix my things."

"…Yeah."

_What fool am I, to think you'll love a man..._

"…Thanks." Then Tezuka withdrew together with the photo.

Fuji felt betrayed. He wanted to scream. He wanted to ask why Tezuka didn't say anything about the marriage, for not wearing a damn ring, for leading him on. But who was he to feel that way when he was nothing but a mere infatuated co-worker? Just a die hard third wheel in the making? He hadn't even pictured himself being one.

Fuji immediately stepped for an exit, "I'll wait by the gate."

Instead of sulking publicly, Fuji thought of continuing home. That picture was too heavy for his chest. But his foot seemed heavier for another step, like his hopes that were also waiting for Tezuka.

-v-

"Let's eat here for tonight." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand to halt just before the entrance of a ramen shop they don't frequent at. It was amazing, yet irritating, that Tezuka manages to stay composed, while he was trying hard not to break down and start some hysteria that moment.

Now, even if Tezuka wasn't wearing a ring, or had any traces of being married, Fuji thought of encouraging Tezuka to spend dinner with his wife instead of having it daily with him… But the noble intent readily vanished as Tezuka's hands dropped on Fuji's lower back while ushering their selves inside the shop.

"Let's take the table on that corner." When Tezuka pulled his hand to follow, a whisper of restraint made Fuji stopped walking. But once he saw Tezuka's pursuing eyes, Fuji gave in helplessly.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't help it._

_Tell me what I should do, Tezuka…_

Fuji knew that Tezuka had already sensed his distress and yet, didn't open the issue and remained calm, only bringing Fuji a feeling of shame. All along, he was trying to break a bond of two souls for his own love life.

As they sat across each other, as if they were on a date, Fuji's shame grew stronger. He couldn't look straight at Tezuka, and when he tried, it felt very erroneous like a crime.

Conscience was killing Fuji. "Aren't you coming home for dinner instead? I hope your wife doesn't get mad. She must be waiting for you, don't you think?"

After all their meal wasn't served yet. Tezuka could still run for home—to his wife. Fuji felt sweat forming on his forehead, afraid that any moment, Tezuka will actually agree and leave him to eat his grief alone.

"Tezuka?"

"When I get home, I won't be hungry anymore. You know how far my house is, you've been there once." Tezuka simply said, then completely dismissed the subject. "Have some water first. We've ordered plenty meals so it'll take long." Tezuka handed him a glass full of water.

"Thanks." Fuji ended. That was enough excuse he needed. But still… _Tezuka's wife is alone right now, eating dinner all by herself… This isn't right._

"Your meal is ready, sir!"

After finishing double meals, Fuji felt nothing filled his satiety. Even the sight of Tezuka… it wasn't his to devour to begin with. His heart bled at the thought.

_You have a wife. You were taken even before I met you and had not even given the chance to steal you away. _

_I shouldn't have met you._

Fuji jerked upon feeling a sudden contact of a warm body beside him and a soft finger brushing water away from his eyes. Tezuka had gotten to his side, and he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Fuji." Tezuka whispered, knowing Fuji knew what he meant.

_It's alright. I was too late._

_But…_

Tezuka was to say something more but Fuji took his chance first. He feared all of his hopes will end completely if he let Tezuka speak.

"Tezuka, since we won't be having morning work tomorrow…" Fuji thought carefully, "Would you like to stay at my place for a while? There's this movie I'd love to watch. I think it would be fun if I had someone along with since I'm always alone at my apartment. Please?"

_I wanted to feel full._

"It's fine. But I think I won't be of any fun, are you sure?"

Fuji realized the formulating idea in his mind was ridiculous and decided to take his request back instead. "I'll be glad to have you. Everything is fun when I'm with Tezuka. Come with me?" _Oh shit. Please don't agree, Tezuka. Leave me now._

"All right then. I made you cry so, perhaps, I could make it up to you." Tezuka replied kindly.

The way Tezuka agreed without hesitation instantly killed Fuji's guilt and brought happiness instead. The probable consequences of his request didn't reach his logic that moment, only the need to be with Tezuka for a little longer.

_I promise. Just this one night, and I'll let go of you. Forever._

To be continued!

Thanks for reading my first PoT fanfic, hope you all enjoyed. Please review and advanced Merry Christmas to all!


	2. Crime

A Perfect Tryst

2 - Crime

_Why did I ever asked you to come? _Fuji's desire to hold Tezuka was near ripping his control apart. What more restraint can he think of when Tezuka was sitting so close by him, even sharing a thick warm blanket while they were watching a movie of suspense?

But it seemed Fuji was put in a different kind of suspense when Tezuka would gaze softly at him and ask if he could still watch the ferocious movie that featured a psycho killer. Of course Fuji always responded with an invigorated yes. Not because he was absorbed to it. Only, finishing the entire movie would mean more time spent with Tezuka.

Fuji glimpsed on Tezuka's face then back on the screen with a sigh. He wanted so much to wrap his arms around Tezuka, lay a head on his shoulder, and feel his warmth, all which he could probably enjoy doing if what was left on his virtue wasn't begging to be recognized.

Unbearably, thoughts of teasing and touching Tezuka came taunting him. He silently put himself to a pact that those trysts were never going to happen again. Further attempts might ruin what they and would ever had and Fuji wouldn't want that to happen. So he remained settled quietly by Tezuka's side, restraining for the good.

"That's a very odd way to strike the villain; he should wait for a perfect time to attack. The gun he took from the ground doesn't even have a bullet. That would lead him to his own death instead." Tezuka commented, eyes plastered on the screen.

Fuji suppressed his laughter. Tezuka remained judicious no matter the situation was, even for an unrealistic story like that. He glanced up at Tezuka and smiled. "Saa... You make a terrible ending."

"It's possible. And it's about to end though, we'll see."

_Our end, _Fuji thought sadly. He would probably just let him go with a cheerful goodbye and starting this night, once Tezuka had already stepped out of his house, he'll let go of the feelings he had grown with Tezuka along with the closing of the door. He would see to it that the image of Tezuka's wife would be the best aid for him to hold the resolve.

"He won and survived." Tezuka said, eyes gleaming with pleasure.

Fuji thought of being a protagonist. But fighting Tezuka's wife was impossible. He wouldn't risk battling him over his family and ruin his home and reputation in the process. He was the antagonist after all. And the unforgivable image of scarring children's emotions was against with his propriety. _Wait, does Tezuka have children anyway?_

It was out from his mouth before he could stop. "Do you have a child, Tezuka?"

"None."

Fuji felt extremely happy, but he'll keep that expression to himself. "Oh..."

The ending credits were already rolling halfway, but neither of them was making any movement, as if another entertainment was yet to be unleashed.

Tezuka turned to him. "I," he paused, "I probably should get going." Although his eyes told otherwise. Or was Fuji dreaming too much?

"Okay. Thank you for your time, Tezuka." But Fuji couldn't bring a cheerful smile and his breath was getting heavier by every second he thought of Tezuka leaving.

A foul thought struck Fuji. _While Tezuka's face is still near, probably… a kiss wouldn't hurt to try. Just one simple kiss and I'll be able to let you go in peace._

"Tezuka…" Fuji grabbed Tezuka's sleeve and started leaning closer.

_One kiss will suffice._

Taking the gesture as an invitation, Tezuka also leaned forward to meet Fuji's lips for the kiss. Surprised, Fuji pulled away, trying to believe that Tezuka just kissed him back. His face made him look like he was the offended one. _To think Tezuka did that... Did he want it too?_

"I'm sorry… I wasn't able to hold back." Tezuka whispered. "You were too close."

Before Fuji could tell if that was his own fantasy toying him, Tezuka suddenly caressed the skin of his neck with his thumb. The next thing he knew, Tezuka was giving it gentle kisses. Surely, the moist and weight on his neck wasn't a mere fantasy.

Fuji snapped. "T-Tezuka! What are you doing?" Things shouldn't happen this way. All he wanted was a kiss. Fuji resorted to push the man away.

Tezuka frowned at first, as if thinking. "Forgive me." Then he took Fuji back and continued what he was doing.

"Please. That's enough! Aah… we can… all just forget about this… stop…" Fuji asked between gasps of helplessness and somehow, pleasure. He was getting stimulated. If Tezuka didn't stop, the odds of him giving away any moment were frighteningly high.

Tezuka's eyes were intent. "Now that _that_ happened? After all those hints you've given me… I'm fully aware of your feelings. You wanted _it_ to happen so let me do this." His big hands traveled along the slender outline of Fuji's body, pursuing. "I'll make it up to you." Tezuka continued kissing Fuji.

Fuji couldn't retort, only bridled cries were illicitly coming out. Before he could render another restraint, his body was brought onto the couch and his clothes were getting displaced one after another.

It became hard to think of any more restraint when he's also busy looking for a way to cover his naked body from Tezuka's fired up eyes at the same time. When Tezuka's body succeeded and shadowed him entirely, Fuji realized there was no escape.

The continuous bailing from Tezuka defeated Fuji. Yielding, Fuji let himself taken by the sweetest arrest… Then there were kisses after kisses, tantalizing moans, powerful and mind blowing thrusts, fascinating music of their heartbeats… Even if it was the wrong dream, Fuji wouldn't want to wake up.

"I love you, Tezuka."

-v-

When Fuji was back to consciousness, he already expected that Tezuka wouldn't be there by his side. It wasn't Tezuka's real place to stay. As they transferred onto his bed to continue the sensual activity, Fuji knew that by the time the mess had ended, he'll found his bed half empty.

Sighing, he swam his arm around for more pillows, only to feel another body instead. Naked, muscular body to be exact. The body that swayed in perfect rhythm with him just a few hours ago…

"Good morning," a hazy voice greeted.

Fuji turned fully awake. "Tezuka…" _Why are you still here?_

"Let's sleep some more, it's only four." Fuji trembled when Tezuka took his waist and pulled him closer. He tried to draw back but Tezuka's arms were being heavy for its own good.

Tezuka was drifting back to sleep again, but Fuji's eyes only remained open in disbelief. How could Tezuka be so unfaithful, leaving his wife alone the entire night? Although he secretly admitted that this way was real better.

But then, "Tezuka."

"Hn?"

"Please. You should go."

Tezuka sighed. "…Now?"

Fuji didn't know how to answer. Tezuka should just stand and leave without his opinion. Of course he didn't want Tezuka to leave now. But everything that was all going to happen if he remained would only do no good.

"Look at us, Tezuka. We shouldn't have done this…"

Long fingers were now brushing his hair, consoling him. "Don't worry. There'll be nothing wrong if I told her I worked up until morning. She doesn't care. She wouldn't mind." Tezuka answered hazily.

Fuji felt nervous. Wouldn't she really mind? Such alibi was too common for cheating husbands. It was his entire fault for inviting him in the first place._ What should I do?_

-v-

"You should've told me you'll spend the entire night away," an impassive feminine voice said.

"There was no signal in my cell phone, I'm sorry."

"That's a pity for someone who lives in Tokyo." She nonchalantly mocked, aware of Tezuka's obvious lie. "Try to use phone booths next time so I'll be reminded, ne?"

Cold air was suddenly filling the place. "Ah."

Tezuka Izumi was sitting crossed-leg on the couch, reading a newspaper when Tezuka came in. She spared him a glance and a tiny smile before continuing back to the material. Tezuka gave a curt nod and continued to walk through the hallway without any noise.

"There's food in the refrigerator. Have you eaten breakfast outside already, or do you want me to reheat it for you?" She asked, eyes still plastered on the paper.

"I've eaten." With Fuji of course.

"Ne, please eat the dish in the fridge, it's expensive. It'll be a waste to just throw it. I've eaten some of it, just finish the whole plate."

"All right."

For the past two years they've been together, there was only indifference Tezuka could feel between them. After his father introduced the woman as his fiancée at 20, he obediently prepared himself to accept the future responsibility, thinking that he'll eventually fall for her. It seemed that Izumi had seen it that way too. Besides both of them didn't have any other affairs. In the end, they got married due to strong persuasion of their parents, but their relationship was still nowhere crossing the line of mutuality. Despite that, they somehow remained together. Probably just to further please their families. After their first sex, it seemed that both of them silently made a compact to also make it their last. Their bodies were like triangle and square, it didn't fit at all.

Tezuka thought that he'd remain a lonely husband in his entire life. A child was out of the question, his parents weren't demanding for it anyway but a happy life with someone who can understand his reserved nature, take care and stay with him for eternity to share all the blessings and problems in life. And divorce didn't cross his mind, for the chance of a spark in the relationship.

Month after month, still nothing. He admitted the lack of interest to make the marriage work, but to let the feeling to come naturally and not by force. But there was poor communication; they were both busy with work. She comes late at night as well, even later than him.

The rumor with Izumi having an affair with her co-worker made him a husband of virtue. An e-mail from a concerned anonymous co-worker of Izumi revealed it to him with a 'Don't give up' P.S. in the end of the message, being emphatic for him. But he really didn't need that. There were no reasons to feel so much down in the first place.

It just wasn't the romance he himself had secretly been waiting for. Tezuka wondered if he'd ever experience… love.

Until he transferred to another company. At Sanayuki Co., there he met Fuji Syusuke.

For the first time, he had seen a ray of hope for himself. A very bright ray of hope that melted his heart to let only the blue eyed man enter. It became inevitable hiding his married status from him.

Still, he couldn't forget their night alone yesterday. He felt very happy, he hadn't thought such thing would finally happen to him as he still had a wife and was unsure of how Fuji would think if another man loved him. Although there had been incessant teasing from Fuji, Tezuka felt the need to be cautious. Then Fuji invited him and confessed… It was like a dream come true. It kept replaying in his mind over and over like a broken tape that his breakfast, despite all the seasonings, tasted completely like Fuji. There must be something wrong with his tongue, having a fixation on Fuji like that…

His fantasies ceased when Izumi came by him and spoke. "I'll be late tonight, Tezuka-kun."

"Ah. How late?"

"Depends on oof—" Izumi covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm feeling nauseated these days." She sighed. "Well, maybe I'll be gone for the rest of the night. You know, the chaos in the bank and all," she took a mug and poured coffee in it. She sat across Tezuka.

"I understand. You take care, Izumi."

She sighed heavily and pouted. "You really should've told me you weren't coming home yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

Another sigh. "It's okay. I should've taken the night out as well. I was worried you'll be back so I tried not to be so late. I guess I should've remained at the building after all… _fixing_ things."

Tezuka, by then, concluded there will be no hope for them after all. Ever. The thought didn't make him sad, in fact it made him _so_ _much_ relieved.

"I'll be sure to let you know next time."

To be continued!

Thanks for those who reviewed in chap 1. Now Tezuka's wife was revealed! Find out the conclusion of the marriage next chapter!

Please review!


	3. Escape

A Perfect Tryst

3 - Escape

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu-san? It's me, Sanada." _

"Yes, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. What can I do for you, Sanada-san?"

"_I'd like to inform you that the statistical report you ought to do as your main project this month was done completed by Inui-san in advance. I allowed him to partake in it as well. Thus, I am allowing a free three day schedule since Yanagi-kun asked to do the draft of the new project I was supposed to give you. Since you will be at ease for the next days, I decided to lend your office for the trainees from our branch in Kanagawa. But if the office asked for assistance, please do come as requested…"_

Tezuka had came up with a wiser choice to spend those days within the silence of his house. It'll be perfect time for rejuvenation after Sanada had assigned a huge bulk of work on him, saying those records will be polished perfectly under good hands. Plus the passionate tryst with Fuji even drove his energy all out.

He suddenly thought of fetching and inviting Fuji to his house that night. Since Izumi told him that she'll spend the entire night working (or probably screwing with her other acquaintance) in her uncle's bank company. Fuji would definitely agree. They can watch movies again, or do whatever they want.

Despite the eager anticipation, Tezuka was having a vague prediction of what might happen if he suddenly asked Izumi for divorce, which was the only explicit way to be with Fuji from now on. The thought of consenting to his parents gave him a slight relief, since he knew they were always supportive of his decisions and never objected with his reasonings.

But since Fuji was a man, Tezuka couldn't be so sure about his parents' reaction. A revelation of him being gay might probably send them in a craze, otherwise, he'll be receiving their precious blessing and support.

He could only hope for the latter.

Lying on his bed, Tezuka closed his eyes and thought of Fuji…

-v-

"Tezuka-san could not last a day without coming here after all! Such a very hard working guy," teased a co-worker when Tezuka made his way out from the parking lot. "Good luck and get promoted!"

Tezuka recalled, the guy was Kentarou Aoi, the most optimistic guy in the group. But he couldn't much think about him and act up to comment for the time being. He was just here to come and pick Fuji.

The thumping of his heart became stronger as he entered their department floor. He was all unaware of the ringing telephones and buzzing employees but the feeling of his stomach tumbling at the anticipation of seeing Fuji Syusuke.

As he had enough time that afternoon of planning their 'date', he might as well confess what he truly feels and explain the loveless marriage between him and Izumi. That way, there won't be secrets and doubts between them which were obviously making Fuji so troubled. That night, when Fuji found out, he just couldn't bring out the proper words and the courage to tackle the issue. It was difficult seeing Fuji struggle for a smile.

Tezuka frowned when he found Fuji's cubicle empty. He glared at the chair until he felt a close presence behind him.

"Nya, Tezuka-san! When I roamed earlier, Fujiko was already leaving. He finished early, I think." The bubbly co-worker the same his age, Kikumaru Eiji, informed as he passed by.

It was just the time for the dismissal. Tezuka left immediately, hoping that the man was still within reach. After minutes of driving and looking in vain, Tezuka finally called Fuji's cell phone. Twelve frustrating rings then Fuji finally pick up.

"Fuji."

"_Tezuka." _A chuckle,_ "I heard you got free schedule, you're so lucky."_

"Let's talk about that later. I came earlier. I was there to fetch you, but you already left. Where are you now? I'll go there immediately. I'm using my car."

"_Saa… I'm already on my way home. Ne Tezuka, It's kind of lonely to eat alone today. I miss you. Have you eaten dinner?"_

"Not yet. I was hoping we go could together. Can I come over then?"

_"No you can't."_

Tezuka frowned, it'll be the first time Fuji refused him. "Why not?"

"_I'm in a train right now. I'm visiting my grandmother tonight, so you can't. Saa, go home now Tezuka."_

"Fuji_…_" Tezuka sighed, "All right. I'll just go to work tomorrow and see you."

_"You don't have to. Just stay in your house, you've been working a lot. Hey, it's getting crowded here so I think I should hang up. Take care, Tezuka."_

"Ah. You too."

"_Goodbye and I love you."_ Tezuka's heart raced. He would have responded but Fuji's phone immediately died the moment he opened his mouth.

Although disappointed at the sudden change of route, Tezuka drove back home with unsinkable spirits as Fuji's words played repeatedly in his mind. Of course, he felt the same way.

-v-

"I'm back."

That morning, Tezuka was surprised when he opened the door and saw Izumi smiling and holding onto the arm of the guy next to him. He almost forgot Izumi took the whole night working yesterday. Now she's home with some_…_ alien. To see them appearing close together before him… Tezuka fully understood what that meant.

Tezuka led them inside. Although it felt awkward to welcome a third party inside his house, he decided to oversee it as he himself felt relieved and surprised that Izumi was able to appear so cheerful than her usual solemn self for the past years.

In the living room, Izumi settled two cups of coffee and a basket of biscuits then sat with the two men.

"Let me introduce Seto Kisuke,"

"It's nice to meet you Tezuka-san, I've heard a lot about you."

Tezuka twitched yet replaced it immediately with a nod. There was really nothing good with meeting him. Don't they have any shame at all? It's true that he and Izumi were not in love with each other and knew that parting was very possible. But Tezuka at least had the decency to avoid such bold approach and consider how it made him look like a worthless husband. It was, in a way, insulting.

"Izumi, it's good that you finally opened this issue with me. But you can't just do this show up again especially… in front of our parents. Not until we're divorced. You should've informed me first before directly bringing him here." Tezuka sighed.

"I understand. But Tezuka-kun…" She breathed deeply and exchanged a look of uncertainty with her lover. As the atmosphere thickened, Tezuka couldn't help but feel nervous. "I really didn't mean to be so rude… But you see, earlier, Kisuke insisted me to visit the clinic because of my recent events of throwing up. I found out that… I am pregnant."

Tezuka felt so nervous and afraid. Was he the father? That was impossible. He certainly couldn't remember another night they've—

"…with Kisuke's child."

The pounding nervousness suddenly left Tezuka.

"I'm really sorry if I made the explanation turn out this way, with him. It's just… I would like to ask for divorce and marry him. Tezuka-kun, I really didn't mean to offend, no, betray you this way. I hope you forgive me."

The way Izumi declare things was giving him heart attack, yet he appreciated her moment of sincerity. Tezuka made sure to think decisions logically from this moment. "…I understand. Do you want to tell our parents beforehand? About your pregnancy?"

Izumi quickly turned depressed. She clasped her skirt and started tearing up. _Must be the hormones of a pregnant woman, _he thought, so he'll have to deal with everyone's emotions carefully.

"Tezuka-kun, I've already told my parents about this… They were enraged that I'm cheating with you and wouldn't approve of Kisuke. They were afraid that your family will hate my family. They were really mad… And my father was shouting at me. Please help me explain. I know you don't love me, right?" Izumi started crying. "I want my baby to be born with its real name and father."

It was Tezuka's turn to breathe deeply. Sooner, he'll be facing a big responsibility of taming enraged parents. And Izumi was getting distressed as hell that Tezuka was starting to feel worried for the baby inside.

"Shsssh, calm down, Izumi…" Her lover tried soothing her. "Everything will be fine…"

"We'll manage all right? I'm sure your parents will understand if they knew…" Although he didn't love Izumi romantically, he still cared for her after all the years they lived together.

Although sympathizing with her that moment, Tezuka was undeniably relieved. The obstacle between him and Fuji will finally crumble.

-v-

Somehow, instead of heading to Izumi's parents after the day of Izumi's announcement, Tezuka found himself heading straight to the office, towards Fuji's cubicle. Fuji should know about this news more than anyone else he could think of.

That's why he was very disappointed when he found the sight empty again.

"Kikumaru, where is Fuji?" Tezuka felt hitting something… just to release his frustration. If Fuji was still in his grandmother's house, he better pay a visit as well. He missed the blue eyed man so much and he was really eager to spill the news… The news that would push their worries away.

"Don't glare at me! I didn't know either that he just resigned… I can't believe my Fujiko left me without a word! I'm missing him already." Kikumaru whined.

Tezuka was speechless. Immediately, he found himself searching for reasons… Nothing bad at work happened. Slowly, as he carefully recalled Fuji's last words on their phone conversation, his mind whirled and his heart throbbed with a scary presentiment.

_Goodbye and I love you. _

_Goodbye?_

Fuji's farewell… He breathed deeply and thought carefully. That's it. He would inquire for Fuji's reason of leaving, and then he'll go straight to where Fuji was right now and speak with him. Yes, that was a good plan for today. He will definitely see and talk with the blue eyed man today…

But how come his heart wouldn't stop fretting of not seeing Fuji?

To be continued!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

EvCaCely: Yes, they first met each other at the company. Hehe, and it was love at first sight!


End file.
